Return
by empurple
Summary: Naturally, the mansion left none of them the same again. However, there are ways to revert what has happened, without forcing anyone to go back in time anymore. Let's see if the nations are strong enough for even swallowing their pride. Features Philippines in a few early chapters. GerIta, UsUk and SpaMano among others. A post-HetaOni story.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** My first try at a GerIta fanfic. Will include USUK (with slight FACE moments), and Spamano. Possible PrussiaxJapan and RuChuu. Requests may be acknowledged.

* * *

**Return**

(noun) the act of bringing something or someone back to their previous place, owner or condition.

* * *

He still couldn't believe that it Italy who saved him – _them all_.

Germany sighed as he sat by the bedside of a still sleeping Italy Veneciano. It had been three days since their escape from the mansion and everyone got out safe, if not lacking a few senses. He didn't know that he had been a key to unlocking the very power that Italy had used to go back in time, but it was only until his brother had a talk with him that he finally realized what had been tugging at his heart for quite a long time. And to think that Italy, the same one who runs away from almost every battle, can't even tie his own shoelaces and eats and sleeps for almost half-his life time, was the one who rescued him and the rest of his fellow nations. Italy, _his_ Italy.

Brushing away a few bristles of short, brown locks, he prayed that Italy would open his eyes, "Please come back?" he begged.

It was then that several beeps told him that someone was trying to reach him through his mobile phone.

"This is Germany. Ah, Japan…" It wasn't unusual that he was checking in, "Yes, I'm watching him closely… Not yet, I'm afraid… Oh, this weekend? I hope he does… Yeah, his heart's started beating already… Of course, I'll keep you posted."

"…_Don't lose hope, Germany. We're all praying for him._"

"… Yes, thank you." Germany felt tears prickling his eyes, "I'll give you a call once he wakes."

Setting down his phone, Germany turned to Italy once again, in hopes that his voice would have stirred him, but the young Italian only slumbered on.

_If only I had known sooner. _

**~O~**

They lay Feliciano on one bed, and Arthur sat on the one right next to it. It almost seemed like all their hopes were draining. The Mansion was eating them all, bit by bit, and now it had almost claimed two of their friends.

"I know you're crying you wanker, cut it out!" Arthur, otherwise known as England, ordered as he heard the sobs of two of his old kin, "I'm not dead yet."

"I'm sorry England," America cried out, standing by his bedside, "I shouldn't have been so stubborn-"

"It's not your fault, I'm sorry." The Brit cut him off, miserably, "I was impulsive, with a thirst to prove you wrong. I should have kept calm. And because my magic wasn't enough, they took my sight away to compensate for the power that I used…"

"So… England is blind, and Italy's heart has stopped," Russia started, "My, we've had quite a few casualties, huh?"

"Yeah," Prussia continued on, "But Italy was the only one who can go back in time… And also England, wasn't it?"

"Yes," replied America, "But now that his magic is next to zero, we can't really count on that… I mean, even if he would pay with his life, it' still wouldn't be enough." _And I really don't want him to try that._

For a few moments, they all just stared, all those who could, anyway: Russia, America, China, Japan, Germany, Canada and France. England breathed heavily, and Italy lay motionless among them.

"It makes me wonder," began Germany, "If Italy is like this… Won't Romano-?"

"His brother has Spain with him, West," Prussia piped up, "I'm sure he'll take good care of Romano. As of now, we're in a deadlock, aren't we?"

"But what shall we do first?" demanded Germany, most unsure, "Spain and Romano? Getting Italy's heart to start beating? Or, is it to get out of here?"

"Getting out would be quite nice," China muttered, but he shook his head, "However, we really don't have anywhere to go-aru. There are those _things_ in here, and also outside, where everybody else is."

"If we can get some help, that would be good," France began, speaking above the silence, "Preferably someone skilled with magic, someone who isn't here. Russia-" the tall man turned to him, "You're able to make calls, right?"

"Yes," replied Russia, pulling out his mobile phone, "But who exactly are we calling?"

"… Norway has magic, doesn't he, England?" asked America, turning to his once-older brother.

The Englishman nodded, "Yes, but with the Scandinavian nations fighting down in the gardens too, I highly doubt that we can contact him and ask him to lend his powers, and he can't really help me since he never had that much of a connection with me," America was about to open his mouth again but England knew what he was thinking, "We can't rely on Sealand, he is much too young for this. If we want to save Spain and Romano, we need one person who shares a strong bond with, at least, one of them. Italy would have been the best bet to save his brother, but…" he trailed off, biting his lip, "… I'm sorry."

"Hey." And America lightly gave him a pat on the head, endearingly ruffling his hair, "We'll find a way."

Unbeknownst to everyone else, England grew a deep shade of red.

"_Ano_…" Japan started, making the rest of them turn to him, "This may not be the best time to reminisce, but… America-san, it might be the best time now to contact _her._"

America suddenly withdrew his hand from England's head, "Do you mean who I think you mean?"

Russia, China, France and Germany exchanged nervous glances, "Would you like to enlighten us?" Germany demanded.

"For about three hundred years, Spain kept only one girl by his side, especially once Romano began to grow up finely, and I saved her from her from his heavy hands like the hero I am!" America chuckled, "It was when Japan-"

"The fact is," pressed Japan, not wanting to discuss it, "Since she was very close to Spain, she could be able to help us."

The other nations just gaped at them but England racked his brains before he finally realized who they were talking about.

"This is Philippines, isn't it?"

America and Japan nodded.

"… Actually, that may be a good idea." The other nations turned to the currently blind man in their presence, "I spent a few years with her before Spain drove me out… In that time, she managed to unlock the secrets of her land, thus being able to transform into some sort of Woodland Fairy from a mountain in her place… She knows magic."

"Excellent," Germany started, turning to Japan, "Can you-?"

"No," the young Asian immediately turned down the question, "We don't have quite a good history, I'm afraid, which is why I believe America would be best suited to call her…"

Japan and America exchanged nervous glances before the younger nation nodded, "Russia, I have her num-"

"_Italy?"_

All eyes suddenly reverted back to Japan, who had gone rigid. _"Italy? Italy! No, Italy!"_

"Japan!" Germany suddenly shouted, grabbing the smaller man by the shoulders, "What's wrong, Japan?!"

China pushed him away and turned to one of his sons, "Japan?" but the young Asian's eyes had gone blank, "Hey, don't kid around like this now-aru!"

But he remained still, horror painting his face: eyebrows furrowed, mouth gaping and tears threatening to fall from his eyes. All of a sudden, the other members of their alliance took steps back.

"Wh-what does this mean?" France asked, adamantly terrified.

"It means," began Prussia, eyes seeking his brother, "That our enemy is getting stronger."

France drew a deep breath and pulled young Canada into the, "Come. We'll bring them some refreshments. I'm sure we have something here to make everyone calm down and feel better,"

"America," started England, biting his lower lip, "You can take Russia and make that call now, before we end up in a more terrible state."

The American was about to open his mouth to voice his concern over the Englishman, but he thought better of it and swallowed his words for the moment, "All right. Russia?"

"Yes, I'll come with you." And they both headed towards their meeting table.

Prussia had a determined look upon his face as he watched his brother gaze tenderly upon the sleeping form of Feliciano Vargas. He knew what his brother was thinking, and it was probably about time that he was told the truth.

"Hey China, you can take care of Japan, right?" China was startled by the question, seeing as it was the first time Prussia had conversed with him directly, but he nodded, "I need to talk to my brother… Hey West?" Germany finally looked up at him, "C'mere. There's something we need to talk about."

Curious, albeit a bit taken by surprise, Germany followed his brother and walked straight into the bathroom. Upon getting there, Prussia leaned on the divider and sighed, "Really? Nothing about anything Italy has said rang a bell to you, or even brought up any kind of memories?"

Germany looked confused, "… What are you talking about?"

Again, the albino man sighed, "How much do you care about Ita-chan?"

If surprised by the question, Germany didn't show it, but his face certainly grew to a light shade of pink, "We-we're very good friends, of course I'm very concerned about him."

"You love Ita-chan, don't you?"

With this statement, Germany was taken aback, "Now what the hell are you talking about, brother?"

"You've loved Italy since before you became the Axis Powers, even when you were kids, you've always loved him," Prussia pointed out, "And now, more than ever, we need that, West, we need your love for him!"

"I don't understand what you're talking about!" Germany rebutted, heading for the door, but Prussia overrode him.

"You were Ita-chan's first love."

He stopped in his tracks and turned very slowly, "… What did you just say?"

"You used to live in Austria's house, Italy was there. You were in love with each other," Prussia said it so smoothly and matter-of-factly that it terrified Germany.

"How would you know something like that?" the blond demanded, turning to meet his brother's crimson eyes.

"West… we need to talk."

* * *

**A/N:** _Please and thank you for reading and the reviews!_


	2. Calling Forth

**A/N:** I was so excited to continue writing this so, here you go. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Russia fiddled with his phone as he dialled the number America dictated to him, "So…" he began quietly, "She is Spain's little sister, yes?"

"Daughter, actually," America corrected, making Russia chuckle lightly, "Although she refers to me as his big brother,"

"I see," a smile tugged at Russia's lips, "You did spend quite some time together, didn't you?"

"I helped her to be independent," America grinned, "It's something I'd like her to have as well – I mean, she may seem like just a teenager, not a micronation like Sealand or Latvia, but she has a lot of potential and she's on her way of finding that out for herself…"

**X.o.X**

Faraway from the mansion, from the mighty mess that the nations found themselves in, a young woman sat by her window in her apartment in the city with a large bay in view. Of course, it was no longer as beautiful and elegant as it used to be, but the very sight of the sunset still took her breath away. She twirled her long black locks in one finger in excitement, and gripped the side of her knee-length skirt in the other. A golden necklace that bears a cross hung from her neck, which reflected the light that streamed into her window. She turned, about to take her afternoon _merienda_ when several beeps told her that her phone was ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hello? Philippines, is this you?"_

A grin was suddenly etched upon her face, "_Kuya_!" she squealed, "How have you been? What made you call, is there anything I can do for you?"

"_Not the best, really, and actually, yeah there is…"_ And she listened to America explain every detail of their worry, _"… And now we're not sure how to get them back. Can you do – I dunno – anything?"_

"_Papa_ is in trouble, ha?" she said in a hushed tone, worry painted on her face. "Don't worry, _kuya_, I'll do everything I can from here. If all goes well, I'll be able to bring back _tatay Espanya_, and a way to get out of there."

"… _I don't want to force you, but how about England?"_ here, Philippines could note the worry and stress in his voice.

"Don't fret, _kuya_," she started, "Let's get you out of there first, and then I'll return _Kuya _Arthur's eyesight."

"_Okay then. Thanks Fili."_

Philippines sighed and looked out her window, "Time to go back to Makiling." And, opening it, she jumped out the window, only to be caught by an eagle – one gripping her on each arm – and flying her a long way before she was dropped on her horse, quite a distance from home.

"_Salamat, _Juan! _Salamat,_ Pedro!" she shouted to the fleeing eagles, and to her steed, she said, "_Sa kubo,_ Felipe." And the horse raced on and into a small cottage near the border of the woods.

She burst open the door, her bamboo hut shuddering, and took three small _sampaguita_ from a desk beside the door, which she tucked neatly into her thick mane. She drew several deep breaths, and her skirt began to grow longer by itself. All of a sudden, her eyes glowed bright like the moon – and her golden skin gained a shimmer that wasn't there before. Her hair began to lighten into a golden shade of brown, and the whiteness of the flowers in her hair gained magnificent pink glitter. She pulled out a cauldron from underneath a cupboard in the kitchen, and set it under a soft fire. Then, poured water into it from large, capped jars, and pulled a large basket of varying spices, plants and herbs from one of her shelves.

"Antonio is in trouble," she mused to herself, ending with a sigh, "I suppose this is the karma he gets for those three hundred years of pain."

She pulled a strand of hair from herself, and took her necklace that bore the golden cross and tossed it into the cauldron. Just like magic, her father appeared in an image, fighting off a hideous creature, and behind him was an Italian man, clutching his chest. She gasped, when suddenly, she found the creature staring at her direction – as though it had seen her – and then several areas of her body began to ache. She clutched at her stomach, and then at her chest, and when she looked at her hand, she saw a generous amount of blood.

"_Takte._" She cursed under her breath.

And then, just like that… the pain vanished.

The young nation looked at her hands and everything about herself had returned to her morphed form.

Touching her cheeks, a grin tugged at her lips, "That's it!"

**X.o.X**

"I don't understand what she's going to do."

China had grown ill of waiting right after pushing the unstable Japan into another bed and sat miserably on England's bedside, "We can't waste time and just depend on outside help – we need to think of something else-aru."

"He's right," France began, turning to America and Japan, "I know you both seem to trust this young lady, but we can't really see any tangible future if we remain idle here while Italy sleeps like that."

"It's only been about an hour," America reclaimed, "Just give her a bit of-"

"Time?" demanded France, "If you haven't noticed, we're kind of _against_ time right now!"

England shuddered, hearing France's voice raise, "H-hey," he started, "Calm down."

France huffed, turned away, then sighed, "I'm sorry," he began, walking from the foot of England's bed and towards the open area, "It's just that- UWAAAAH!"

"AIYAA!" China jumped and clenched his fists, ready for a fight, "What the hell is wrong-aru?!"

"THAT BAMBOO STAKE JUST SHOT OUT OF NOWHERE!"

And true enough, in the place where England's circle once was, two bamboo stakes now stood. Then, there was a bright yellow light, and underneath it, Spain and Romano appeared.

"-I'll always be here to protect…"

The last few words died in his mouth as Spain looked around, slightly embarrassed as he and Romano held each other close, the latter still clutching his chest, sweating and panting in pain.

Russia, Canada, China, America and France turned to them, grinning, until Canada chose to take pity on them and coughed lightly, "Welcome back,"

"…you." He looked at Romano, then back at everyone else, "H-how did-? I was afraid that-" And before he could formulate a sentence properly, a certain dust came falling from the bamboo, making Romano sneeze.

"What the hell is –ARGH GOD– cinnamon doing in here!?"

At that moment, something heavy fell into Spain's shirt-pocket. Holding Romano with one arm, he reached into his pocket and found a note and a golden cross that he, himself, gave to one person.

"Philippines?"

"Sorry," America immediately apologized, "We didn't know who else to call,"

Spain looked at them for a moment, before rising with Romano in his arms. Turning to the usually feisty Italian, he nodded at the American's statement, "I suppose it's all right – I used to hate to admit it, but she knows what to do."

Canada chose to pique interest in the objects that were in Spain's hand, "What's all that?" he asked quietly.

Shrugging, Spain gestured for one of them to take it as he walked towards the beds, and France made haste to take it before following after him, "It's a note and a golden cross," he muttered, "… It looks like a checklist, actually. And what good will the cross be in our situation?"

"One of the points in the list was to 'awaken', I believe?" Spain asked France, setting Lovino on a bed across Feliciano, "And it looks like we now have two to do that too, huh?" And he glanced at Japan, still sweating and rigid, then at Feliciano, who was limp and quite pale.

"Then what?" demanded France, crossing his arms over his chest indignantly, "I do believe that we can't just throw that cross at Japan,"

"Throw what at Japan?" Prussia came out of the bathroom, following his brother's lead, who was certainly refreshed, although still slightly bothered by the fact that Italy's heart had stopped completely, "Ah! Antonio!" the albino found one of his friends, "You're here already!"

"Yeah," the Spaniard grinned and chuckled, "My little girl is all grown up,"

"What?!" France and Prussia turned to him but Spain only turned to them with his lopsided grin.

"Let's move on," he ran a hand through his unruly, dark-brown hair, "What is there to do next?"

"I know what to do next."

Germany had stood right between the beds of Italy and Japan, whose eyes hadn't moved from their faltered state, although has seemingly calmed down now and had properly laid down upon the bed's soft mattress, "I need to call them back,"

"Brother!" Prussia was taken aback, but it seems that Germany had already made up his mind.

"I'm the only one who can do it!" he said, so loudly that all occupants of the room went silent and turned to listen to him, "They're my allies – Japan wouldn't be in this mess if I didn't take him as an ally. And Italy-" he almost choked on his words, "I owe Italy centuries of my life."

The room fell into a ghostly silence until England chuckled and made them all look at him, "Looks like you've made a decision full of conviction there… France!" The blond spun around when his name was called, "Give him the cross. If Philippines indeed knows what she is doing, then that necklace can send Germany into wherever Italy and Japan may be now."

With a firm nod, France tossed the cross to the blond-haired man and gave him a small salute, "Good luck in finding Ita-chan~"

Germany was just about to ask what Philippines had to do with it when someone attempted to shriek at the top of his lungs.

"W-wait, you potato-bastard!"

All eyes turned to Romano, who attempted to push himself up, but failed because of all the excruciating pain, "No, Lovi!" Spain immediately rushed towards him, giving him support, "You should just lie-"

"Germany! Where the fucking hell is Germany?!" Romano demanded against Spain's adamant concern, "He has to – I need to-"

Had it been anybody else, Germany wouldn't have thought twice to ignore him: but this was Italy's brother he was looking at. So he moved towards the feisty Italian and asked, "What is it, Romano? We haven't got much time-"

"Tell him." Romano's answer was heard hoarsely as he continued to fight against the pain in his chest, "Holy Rome… And you… You need to tell him how you-"

But Germany overrode him with a small, assuring smile, "I know, Romano. I will."

And right after Romano allowed Spain to set him down, Germany drew a deep breath and put on the necklace. Then, sitting in the space between the beds of Italy and Japan, he closed his eyes and thought to himself. _Please._ _If… If you know where to take me, and if it's true that Philippines did something… Please. Please get me to Italy. I need him. _

And right as he thought that, the cross on his chest began to grow warm, and to all those who were watching him, he began to glow. And then, he just disappeared.

"AH!"

Prussia, who was the closest to his place, fell backwards, only to be caught by Russia, "Is… Is West _gone_?!"

Russia smiled his terror-inducing smile, "Let's just trust him, for now."

**X.o.X**

Germany opened his eyes and found himself in the same, large room that he was in. However, no Italy and no Japan lay in the beds at his side. The room was dark, and almost as though nobody had found it. Either that, or nobody had been there _yet_.

"Italy!" And Germany dashed out the haven, down the steps and unlocked the bars that he had once opened before. He ran out the door from which he had originally hidden, and found himself in the room where Japan found him. It was hollow, and empty, which made him run to the door, unlocked it and opened it, to find an equally shocked Kiku Honda attempting to open the door using a key from the outside, "Japan!"

"Ack!" And the Asian man fell backwards, "Is it you, Germany? Is it really you?"

The German offered a hand to his comrade, "Is there anyone else?"

"It's a bit complicated," And Japan pulled himself up with the hand Germany offered, "Because I tried to stop Italy from coming back to this place, but he was with a man who resembles you very much. The three of us came here together again, and I found the key to this room, so that I can gather supplies, but I was surprised to find you here… How did you get here?"

"Thank Philippines the next time you see her," the blond said simply, to which Japan nodded, "… Where is Italy now?"

"They should be downstairs," replied Japan, leading the way, knowing that Germany would follow behind him, "Italy seems… Dazed with your doppelganger – as though they've known each other for quite a while."

"They do," affirmed Germany as they descended down the stairs, "… Or rather, _we_ do. You see, that person is me."

Japan's brows furrowed and he pursed his lips, "Is it really?"

Germany nodded as they reached the landing, "I forgot a lot of things about the time before I became known as Germany… So I do believe so."

The Asian opened his mouth and was about to say something when a loud giggle resonated from the kitchen. Exchanging nervous glances, Germany nodded and led the way to find Italy being playfully tackled from behind by a man of about his height, same blond hair, only wearing a long cape with a black hat to cover his head. In a quick dash, he ran towards them, took his doppelganger and pinned him at the nearest wall.

"YOU!"

"Germany?"

But Germany chose to ignore Italy and allowed Japan to take him away, "**You** were the one taking Italy from me!" he looked back at Japan, "Is he hurt? Is he wounded?"

"Holy Rome, what's going on?" Italy was crying again, "I thought you said you were going to stay with me?"

"I _**am**_ going to stay with you!" shouted Germany, but it only confused and the Italian more.

"I don't understand!" the auburn-haired man cried, "What are you talking about, Germany?!"

Germany loosened his grip on the man before him, "**You** tell him."

"Italy," Holy Rome said it softly, affectionately, "What you really wanted all this time wasn't exactly to see me, was it? Rather, it was see what had happened to me, who I am, and to be _found_ by me…" he turned to Germany and began to disappear, "And that wish is coming true…"

"NO! DON'T!" Italy pulled away from Japan, who got pushed back, and suddenly began to disappear too.

_Japan! Japan!_

"Go, Japan! My brother is calling you!"

"NO! STOP!" But Germany decided to ignore Italy pounding on his arm, as the young Italian's first-love was almost gone. Behind them, Japan had listened to Germany's order and closed his eyes, returning to the voice who was calling for him.

"HOLY ROME! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WEREN'T GOING TO LEAVE ME AGAIN!" Italy sobbed harder as the person who was once in German's hands now disappeared.

At that, Germany couldn't take it anymore. He turned and grabbed a highly terrified Italy Venciano by the shoulders, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF AND SAY THAT **I'M RIGHT HERE**?!" then, he pulled him into a soft, embrace, caressing his auburn hair, "Don't you get it, Italy? _**I'm**_ Holy Rome. I was your first love – and you were mine. And my feelings since all those years ago have never changed… And I promise you that I will never leave your side again."

Italy pulled away and turned his teary, brown eyes at him, "Germany?"

"Yes, Italy," And the German pulled him close, "Please come back with me, please. I don't know what to do without you."

He felt a grip on the front of his shirt, and Italy's tears falling on them, "Why did it take you so long to come and find me? Where _were_ you all these years?"

Germany chuckled and felt himself being called back, so he held Italy's hand tightly in his left hand, before pointing at Italy's chest with his right.

"I've been right there."


	3. Salutations

**A/N: **This is a very long chapter, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't cut it anywhere because I don't want to keep any of you hanging. Aside from this, I'm writing a Spamano story that could evolve into something more, and I would probably accept requests on it. For now, enjoy~

* * *

Prussia had seen Japan go rigid, and his breathing began to hitch.

"Japan? Japan!" the albino man called for his name several times over, constantly checking for his heartbeat.

China and America had approached them, hearing Prussia's worried calls, "Japan!" it seems that he was getting more and more desperate now, "Japan! Please tell me you can hear me! Come back to me, _please_!"

Tears were brimming in Prussia's eyes as the small Asian's body remain stiff and cold. _This is __**totally **__not awesome! _

Slowly, warmth returned as well as the softness of his body. Then, large, black orbs began to blink several times and a hoarse voice called out, "… Prussia?"

"Japan!" And he couldn't help but pull the little Asian into his arms for a slightly bone-crushing embrace, which made Japan turn a little bit pink.

"Ah, Prussia-san, I'm all-"

"That potato bastard actually did it."

Romano sat up effortlessly, and Spain gaped at his praise to the German that his – dare he say it? – lover hated with a passion, "… Which means-"

And true enough, in the bed right in front of Romano, Germany reappeared, clenching his left hand tightly. Realizing that he was back in the present time, he hurriedly sat at Italy's bedside and pressed his ears firmly upon the smaller man's lithe chest, "Come on, Italy…"

_Ka-thump. Ka-thump. Ka-thump._

And the beats became faster and faster until a warm hand was gently placed on his head, "Germany?"

The room suddenly erupted in many forms of cheers:

"Yes!"

"Ita-chan is alive!"

"Hooray, we're getting outta here!"

But Germany ignored all of them and instead focused his blue eyes towards Italy's newly-opened brown ones, "It's me, Italy," he whispered, "I'm right here."

And just like he usually does when he is served pasta, the young Italian smiled.

**X.o.X**

"Ve~ Thank you, everyone!"

Immediately right after Italy's awakening, the rest of the nations made sure that he was taken care of. He was fed by France and China, then praised by Russia for being strong enough to come back. The others, like America and Canada went over England to tend to him, seeing as his he was robbed of his eyesight (well, they were his family, afterall). After that, Prussia ruffled his hair and told him, "That was pretty awesome, Ita-chan!"

"Tch."

In the bed he was laid upon, Romano sat, sulking, while he watched his brother from across the room, happily being pampered. Noticing this from the crowd around Italy, Spain walked over to the older of the brothers, who turned away as soon as he got there, "Come now, Lovino," he said soothingly, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Tell Boss Spain what's wrong."

"You jerk," was Romano's immediate retaliation, edging away from him, "Just go and be like everyone else, giving my brother all the attention he needs. I'll stay right here…"

"Hm?" Spain raised an eyebrow before chuckling lightly, "I see where this is going," he started, still nearing Romano, "But you know that Ita-chan was scared, and he felt alone and responsible. Would you hate him for feeling that way?"

Finally, Romano looked at him, "No," he replied, "Nobody can hate Feliciano… Not even me."

Happily, Spain grinned at him, "That's my Roma~" and he edged even closer, nearing him for a small kiss.

"O-oi!" the blush on his face was evident, but Romano pushed Spain's face away, "Wha-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" This earned a few wandering glances from Canada and America from quite nearby.

"… Kissing you?" and Spain gave another attempt.

"No, stop~" … In which Romano still stopped him, "Nobody here knows about us yet!" he whispered exasperatedly. However, just with that statement, the young Spaniard smirked. Noticing this, Romano blinked several times, "… What? What did I say?"

"Oh nothing~" But Spain looked very happy about it, so he grinned and told Romano, "It's just that you referred to us as, well… 'Us'. As a unit, for once."

If possible, the redness in Romano's cheeks could have given a tomato a run for its money, "Why the hell are you talking like that's such a big thing, you _asshole_!" he shouted. Well, if nobody had their attention on him in the beginning, they did now, "You know very well that nobody here knows we're in love!"

Hearing this statement from afar, France raised a curious eyebrow, and Feliciano gasped.

"Lovino." Spain held Romano by the shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, using the name that nobody else uses, "We're not who we are in here – we could die any minute. And if I do-"

"What the- you _bastard_, don't talk like that!"

"_**If**_ I do, Lovino," pressed Spain, very insistent, "I want everyone to know just how madly and passionately in love I am with you – because I don't think we have the leisure of time anymore."

Romano flushed and opened his mouth to speak when there was a rumble.

At first, it was just a very soft sound. Then, they could feel the ground shaking beneath them.

"What was that?" Russia asked, looking around.

"Oi America," England started, tilting his head to look for the sound, "Don't tell me that was your stomach, I know you've been picking from the food you're feeding me-"

"It's _not_ me!"

And all of a sudden, the once soft shaking suddenly turned into earth-shattering tremors.

"England!"

"Romano!"

"Japan!"

"Italy!"

"GERMANY!"

"HELP!"

The ground suddenly broke into three large parts: the stairs connected with the bed area, and the meeting table divided into two unequal parts. Caught in the gap between the two was China, hanging for dear life from the floor, and Russia, who was leaning on the nearest wall upon the first few tremors.

"Germany!" Spain shouted, but the German shook his head.

"We're all fine!" he shouted, Italy cowering in fear in his arms, "Go down and get out, I'm sure this house will be breaking out into the yard somewhere! We'll follow you!"

Thinking twice, but knowing that they would have better chances, Spain nodded and pulled Romano by the hand, "America, what will happen to England?"

"I'll carry him, of course," And Canada helped get the Englishman on his back. And in a split second, the five of them ran out of their safe house.

France looked at the gap that ran between them and the other two nations – it actually seemed much easier to cross to the area of the beds rather than to pass there, especially since it was that part of the wall that seemed to be pulled out, "Russia!" he called out to the tall man, "You should jump!"

The ground where he stood was still moving, but Russia didn't even hear France. Instead, all he could see was China hanging for all the he could, "Help me!"

Without waiting for him to call a third time, Russia moved towards him, edging the platform they were on to lean left a little, "Be careful!" shouted Japan.

Russia crawled down on all fours to even down his weight and reached out a hand to China, who blinked back tears at him, "W-why would you-?"

"Of all people," started Russia, "I won't let you go," And he pulled the small Asian up from the cliff and pulled him into his arms, moving backwards to lean back into the wall.

"Wh-what now, Ivan?"

Russia blinked twice at him, "Yao… You know my name?"

"O-of course I do!" he reclaimed, his face flushing slightly but it was enough for Russia to seem quite pleased with himself.

"We can't get to you!" Germany began to shout, "You have to do something!"

"I's okay~" Russia started quite enthusiastically, "We'll jump!"

"EH?!" China was flabbergasted, "Remember the last jump you made without a parachute?!"

"No problem," And, for the first time, Russia began to unravel his scarf, "My sister has an inkling towards sturdy scarves that are quite wide. I hope it can hold us both… But you will have to hold on to me like you never have before."

His choice of words left China embarrassed, "Y-you… Oh all right."

China reluctantly locked his arms around Russia's now-bare neck, holding his own hands so as not to make the bigger man uncomfortable, "Look at what we need to do next, France! We will meet you in the grounds." And without saying another word, he jumped off the platform, and glided down a narrow shaft to that side of the wall.

Turning to France, Germany asked, "What does he mean?"

"Philippines left a checklist in Spain's pocket when they got brought back," explained France, looking at the note. The second to the last point on the list was this:

_Swallow pride. Ask for forgiveness – __**you started this**_.

**X.o.X**

"_Blech,_ that was terrible."

Estonia attempted to pull up Latvia, who, like himself, was very much regurgitated by the monster that they had been attempted to fight, "U-uncomfortable indeed," the smaller one added.

It was this moment that they heard several gunshots and they were reunited with Lithuania and Poland, "Oh!" The blond exclaimed when they came into view, "You guys are, like, totally all right!"

"I wouldn't say 'totally'…" Estonia muttered, but he drew out his gun nonetheless.

A few more gunshots after and Switzerland along with Austria bumped into them, "Oh, you're all okay, I see." The latter said solemnly.

"But we won't be if this goes on…" the Swiss man reloaded his gun.

"Hey! HEY!"

All six of them turned to the direction of the front door and found that Spain and Romano were running towards them, with three figures closely behind them, one looking much larger than the other two.

"A little help would be nice!" Romano shouted and once they had a better view, Austria noted that two of the figures were Canada and America, the latter carrying England on his back.

Switzerland aimed, cocked and pulled on his trigger, "We got company,"

And surely enough, the larger figure was one of the things they've been fighting – only much bigger than the rest.

"That isn't one of your friends, is it Mr. America?" Lithuania asked in terror.

"No," he replied, setting down England and motioning for Canada, "Take care of him, okay?" he looked at Lithuania and Poland's inquisitive glances, "… He's blind."

"Oh," Poland was shocked, "Well don't fuss. We'll, like, totally watch over him."

"Incoming!" And Canada pulled out his own gun to begin firing. However, this time, whatever they did, it only angered the monster. It retaliated by swatting aside Spain and Romano, then Austria and Canada.

Backing away slowly, and knowing that a blind man, Poland and the three Baltic states were behind him, Switzerland just kept shooting and shooting until he realized that he had no more bullets.

"_Shit._" He cursed, beads of his sweat forming and his breathing short. The monster opened it's mouth and was about to bend down and gobble him up when two gunshots rang in the air, and smoke began to come out of the monster's shot mouth.

They all turned to the direction of the sound and Switzerland's eyes widened to see that it was Liechtenstein, of all people, who had fired the shot. At her side were the other women nations: Ukraine, Belarus and Hungary.

From there, his sister looked extremely angry and her eyebrows were contorted, "Nobody messes with my brother."

Belarus chuckled at that, "For our brothers,"

And she took two knives, one from each of her side's scabbard and led a melee attack, together with Hungary and Ukraine, while Liechtenstein continued to shoot.

"AIYA! AIYA! AIYAAA~!"

Russia and China chose this moment of conflict to land in the spot where Spain, Romano, Austria and Canada were slowly getting up. Even though Russia was already standing firmly on the ground, China was still holding on to him very tightly.

"… We are on the ground now, Yao." And Russia himself took him under his arms and put him onto the ground.

"A-ah. Are we safe?"

All of a sudden, Hungary was sent flying into their direction, where she collided with Austria.

Russia shook his head with a grimace, "That still remains to be seen."

Suddenly, several gunshots were heard, and just as the monster was about to push away Belarus and Ukraine, Japan appeared in front of it and shouted, "You will **not** hurt any of my friends!"

And in one, two, three large slashes from his katana, the monster disappeared again.

Germany, Italy, France and Prussia came running out the front steps, "Is everyone okay, ve~?"

Switzerland gave a firm nod before he felt himself pushed lightly by his sister's weight, "Brother!"

"Ah, I'm glad you're okay," and his little sister cheerfully clung to his arm.

"Don't put your guard down just yet." Denmark chose this moment to appear, coming from the other side of the annex, looking extremely beat down as he brought about his battle axe, "That… _thing_ is going to come back, take our word for it.

And right after that, his brothers appeared, each bringing in their own form of weapon: Norway held on to his sword; Iceland held on to his javelin; Finland held on to a snow-white staff, which had a pentagonal metal at the end, vaguely making it look like a Christmas staff, and Sweden had a long, black staff which he held on to with both hands. All of them looked extremely tired, a little bit bruised in some parts but all ready to take their part in battle.

To prove the Scandinavians' word for it, mist began to spring out of the mansion. All the small monsters that they once saw in the basement began to spring out and make one gigantic monster, twenty times the size of the original one.

"Holy-"

"Run!" Germany commanded, right after the monster reached it's full size, and everyone followed it: Spain pulled up Romano and ran for their lives; annoyed with his slow movements, Switzerland picked up Austria with Hungary's help and ran while carrying him on his back. Hongkong and Korea chose this moment to leave the cars they were tasked to watch over and explore, but seeing the state of panic everyone was in, decided to run for their lives as well. The monster finally came to, and began to stomp around to chase them.

"You kids!" shouted Switzerland as he pulled the weight of two people, "I told you both to watch the cars!"

Seeing them all running, a wad of guilt engulf Italy as well, and he slowed down to a stop. Feeling this emotion, his twin had his heart thump harder than necessary, so Romano looked back and saw his brother at the monster's feet. Eyes wide, he shouted out, "Feliciano, don't-"

"STOP!" Italy shouted at the monster, who stopped abruptly in front of him, "You don't need all of them, you just want me, don't you?! Don't chase after them, let them go. You can have me, and they can't be your prisoners anymore because you've lost!"

"Italy!" Germany began to run back towards him, "Italy, what the hell are you-?!"

"I won!" Italy shouted, "I kept them from you! You couldn't take any of them anymore!"

For a moment, the large monster remained immobile. Then, it's hands were about to go down on one sweeping motion when Germany raised his gun at it, right from Italy's side: "Over my dead body!"

Italy's eyes widened, "G-Germany?" then, he felt a soft hand upon his shoulders, and Romano appeared on his other side.

"Or you can choose mine, you bastard," Romano retorted.

Then, as though in a chain, the other nations came about: Behind Germany, Japan stepped up, and behind him, Prussia; Hungary took Prussia's back, and Austria backed her up; Switzerland poked his gun at Austria to remind him that he was there, and Liechtenstein definitely had her brother's back; Belarus, protective of her new-found friend backed her up, and naturally, as they were sisters, Ukraine took her sister's back. On the other side, to where Romano was, Spain of course took his side and held his hand (of course, he thought it might have been the last time he could); like a 'big brother', France stood behind him, and winked, whispering, "I got your back,"; Canada, whom he raised, stood behind him, and America (who was his brother) took his back; surprisingly, England made his way towards America, who retorted, "No, you can't be here!"

"Tch, you brat," England demanded, "Remember what I said? How you're not the _only _hero around here?"

"Don't worry," And Poland appeared behind England, "I, like, totally will look after him. Like, no matter what," He said happily. Behind him, Lithuania nodded and held on to Poland's shoulder for support; Latvia backed him up, who was supported by Estonia; all three of them, however, were surprised when Russia went to their backs, "I can't really let you all go down without me doing anything about it," and he held onto his steel pipe in his hands.

"You're always acting so smug-aru," And China, held up his fists. Beside him, he saw Hong Kong do the same. In front of Hong Kong, backing up Ukraine, who was a lot taller than himself, was Korea.

"I will do my best!" the young nation said with a grin.

"We got your back too, don't worry Italy,"

Both Germany and Italy looked back to see Denmark right behind Italy, still wielding his axe, with Norway and Iceland behind Romano and Spain, then Sweden and Finland behind Japan and Prussia.

"Thanks," muttered Germany to Denmark, "I owe you a drink if we ever survive this."

The monster looked confused, looking around the circle the nations have made. It was evident that it didn't know where to start or what to do – it seems like it has never happened that way before.

Spain chose this moment to hear the last instructions of her daughter, "Oi beard-face," he muttered just loud enough for France to hear, "What did my little girl say about this?"

The Frenchman attempted to pat his pockets for the piece of paper with Philippines' checklist to find it gone, "Oh shit. I must have dropped it while we were – there it is!"

And the wind brought the checklist about, and it landed at Italy's feet. He picked it up, reading the words written upon it, before looking behind him at the nations who had formed a sudden alliance to keep each other safe. And he realized exactly what it was that brought those monsters to them.

"I'm sorry!" And Italy bowed to the monster before him, earning the shock of everyone in the circle.

"Italy, what are you doing now-?!"

"I'm very, truly sorry," the young Italian continued, "Your rampage and all this anger was built on the one thing we nations used to do: wage war." At this, many of the nations gasped. "And you're right, maybe we did that too much. Maybe we were greedy," France and Spain's eyes widened, "Selfish," Romano's eyes turned away at those words, "And perhaps we had a lust for power that just kept going and going." At that, Russia sighed in acceptance. Then, Italy looked up, "But that was all in the past! Look at us-" Italy gestured at the circle they had formed, "We're now as one – one world. We don't fight like we used to, and we don't gamble people's lives like we used to. We never meant for war to leave such loathing to remain restless upon this earth. We always believed that those who have gone ahead of us have rested peacefully – but it looks like we were wrong again."

Italy bowed respectfully this time, and said, "Again, I'm very, truly sorry."

Suddenly, the monster howled as though it was in pain. Hearing that, Germany bowed, "I – too – am sorry."

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

"What the-?!" Romano looked around as all the other nations began to bow and apologize one by one.

"Apologize, Roma!" And Spain pushed down Romano's head as he bowed down his own with his sincere apology for taking part in war.

Around them, shrieks and howls were still head.

"Is… Is it working?" Germany asked.

Denmark, who was unable to move at the sight before him was only able to mumble, "Yeah."

Germany looked up and saw that with each apology the countries gave, the monster got smaller and smaller. With the Scandinavians' apology, the monster was now only as high as Italy's knee. Remembering the words that Philippines had put, France broke off the circle and approached the small monster.

"I am France, the Country of Love," he said to the small little monster, "And at this moment, I represent all of us." And he gestured to the rest of the nations who had their heads bowed low and respectfully, "And in their behalf, I would like to say that this is the world we live in now – no longer in hatred, or jealousy, or any lust for power-" he faintly heard Russia cough a little after he said that, "-but we live in a wonderful, beautiful world that is filled and lives on love." With that, he bowed down solemnly, "And I am truly sorry that you do not know what that feels like."

With France's final words, the monster disappeared, and the house began to put itself back together in a large series of rumbles.

"Oi, you idiot, what's happening?!" England, who saw nothing but heard everything, attempted to grab onto anything and got hold of America's bomber jacket.

The taller nation pulled him close, and although he couldn't see, England could feel America's warmth enough to tell their proximity, "We won, England."

And as he said that, Germany initiated a large hug, pulling Italy into his arms, "You did it, Italy!"

"Ve~" the young Italian nestled himself in German's chest, "So I did!" he said happily, "I'm glad that everyone can…"

All of a sudden, Italy went limp in his arms again. And as he fell unconscious, the notebook he used to go back in time fell from his hands, as well as the paper with Philippines' instructions. As Germany attempted to wake him, Romano picked up the notebook, and Spain picked up his the small piece of paper. Opening the diary to the first page, this was what greeted Romano:

_Italy Veneciano_

_This diary is but an ordinary diary now, and that mansion is now an ordinary house. It is yours to do as you please._

_Thank you for releasing us, for letting us feel love one last time, and do forgive us for the disadvantages we put you through._

_P.S. The front door keys have always been in a small crevice in the doorway, right hand side._

Romano's eyes narrowed, "Now it tells us."

Spain chuckled at the last point in the checklist:

_Salutations! Give me a call._

"He's not waking up, Japan," Germany had called over his ally as the other nations began to crowd over them, "Is he…?"

This time, Japan shook his head, "You should bring him home," he told Germany, "I think today has taught all of us that there are things that are more powerful than death."

And the nations agreed with that. So they all packed away, and took planes to wherever in the world they had to be. But Germany was sure that there was only one place he should be – and it was by Italy's side.


	4. Names

**A/N:** Well, I'm not sure if any of you are aware, but I've got classes now so I won't be able to update as soon as I want to... But here you go :) ENJOY!

* * *

"_Please wake up, Italy. I'm right here. I'm waiting for you, just as you waited for me all these years… So please, I'm begging you. Come back."_

**~O~**

Germany distinctly remembered pleading to the universe to bring back Italy's heartbeat on their plane ride back to Venice, and it was truly remarkable that it was then returned. He was no superstitious person, but perhaps people knew what they were talking about when they said that love was the 'most powerful thing' in the world – or at least, France seemed to know what he was talking about.

And as the blond continued to watch the Italian, he couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to lay beside the sleeping brunet. So, kicking off his boots, he lay down on his rightful place, right beside Italy, and just gazed at his serenely sleeping face.

"Feliciano," he whispered, hoping that he could hear, "I love you, Feliciano. I don't think there's any other way I can explain how I feel about you. And no matter how many times I've denied it to myself-" he bit his lower lip here, "-I still hope you felt just how much I tried." And he was about to turn away when a small sound caught his attention.

"Mmm."

Hearing that, Germany's eyes widened, "I-Italy?"

"Mm… My… My name," the auburn-haired man muttered, eyes still very much closed, "Say… say my name…"

"Feliciano," and slowly, the blond pushed himself up to plant a small kiss upon Italy's forehead, "Feliciano," He said again, kissing his cheeks lightly, "Feliciano." And Germany nuzzled his nose, keeping a close proximity and making sure he wasn't going to crush the smaller man, "… How about saying mine?"

Italy released a small moan, then a giggle, before he said, "Ludwig," he whispered affectionately, "You are Ludwig Beilshmidt, right Germany?"

And at that moment, Germany released the most hearty laugh he's ever had in years, "Good God!" he exclaimed, pulling the Italian into his arms, and very close to his heart, "You're alive, Italy! You're alive!"

"Correction," And Italy pulled away, gently placing one hand upon Germany's cheek and another behind his head, "_**We're**_ alive."

**X.o.X**

"That bastard,"

"Roma, calm down."

It had been two days since Italy had gone home, and still, both he and Germany had not left the room. The previous day, Germany had told him that Italy still hadn't stirred, and that perhaps he would wake today. However, even though Romano was well and lively, it seems that Italy still needed a bit of push to return.

"Dammit, what's taking him so long?!"

Spain sighed as he watched Romano walk to and fro in anxiety, brows furrowed and all. France chose this moment to enter the room, getting returning his phone to his pocket, "I just got off the phone from America – he's staying with England for the moment, but he wants me there so he can pick up a couple of things from home for his stay to come back and tend to England while we wait for Philippines to get there,"

"Can't she just cure him from way over in her country?" Romano demanded, "I mean, she did that with me and Spain, didn't she?"

"Yes," replied France, sitting on the chair adjacent to the sofa Spain was sitting on, "But she and Spain had the familial bond that can stand the test of distance. She doesn't owe that kind of affection to England."

The three of them remained quiet for a moment, before France decided to break the silence by saying, "So… You and Spain, huh?"

Romano suddenly coughed on nothing but his saliva, but Spain chose to handle the situation coolly, "_Si_," he replied, "You, _mi hermano_, should have seen the evidence to that, of all people."

France laughed, "I almost thought I instigated it,"

With that, the young Italian scowled, "Don't think of it as some sort of short-term thing, okay?!" he warned, "Antonio and I are very serious about this!"

"So am I!" France said, his air of concern returning. His eyes twinkled with the obvious light of mischief but it was diluted by a strong sense of happiness, "All my little brothers are coming together and falling in love, why, I can't think of anything that will make me any less happy than that."

The auburn haired man found his way back into the seat right next to Spain, who opened up an arm for him to lean into. He wrapped an arm around Spain, who kissed the top of his head tenderly, before turning to France, "He doesn't usually act like it, but Roma is always very concerned about other people. It is why he convinced me to go after you all in that mansion."

If Romano wanted to say something against it, only Spain's shirt pocket heard his retort.

"Ah, of course," France stood up, "Some people really don't change, I suppose. But little Roma certainly has, after all these centuries," He bowed and bid the lovers goodbye, "I must be on my way. Canada might get to England's house first – and I don't ever enjoy making him wait," he paused for effect and winked at Spain, "That is, if you know what I mean. _Au revoir,_"

And once his footsteps had died out, Romano's head peeked out from Spain's arms, "Antonio?"

Spain raised an eyebrow, knowing that what would follow would be quite an intimate conversation, seeing as their names were involved, "_Si_, Lovino?"

"Wh-why-" the young Italian attempted to gather his thoughts, flushing lightly, "Why would you say something like that? Back at the mansion, I mean," a smile began to play upon Spain's lips here, "None of them knew about us – and you just gave it out."

"I was afraid to die," Spain said simply, lacing his fingers in between Romano's with the hand the young Italian had used to embrace him, "And, well… I thought that I'd be better of dying with everyone knowing that I love you than any other way."

"You idiot," muttered Romano, pouting and growing red, "I'd probably die if you die."

Spain ruffled his hair affectionately, "Ah, Lovi," he whispered, leaning down to give him a small, chaste kiss, "This is one of the reasons why I love you so much."

And at that precise moment, they heard a loud thud from the upper floor.

Spain and Romano exchanged nervous glances before getting up and running towards Germany's room. They burst through the door, worry painting and very much evident in their faces:

"Germany! Felicia-"

But the two stopped when they found Italy laying on top of Germany, both men on the floor, and both laughing at something rather incredulously.

"… Feliciano?"

Romano couldn't believe his eyes, but once his brother heard his name, Italy sat up, "Eh? _Fratello?_ What are you doing here?"

To this question, Germany replied from beneath him, "He's been waiting frantically for you to wake up too, Italy," he glanced at Romano, who seemed to be fuming, "You should be happy he is here."

"I am! I am very happy, ve~" Italy bounded up from Germany, who flushed under the glare of the older Italian, "I'm so-"

"SERIOUSLY?!" Romano had so many feelings but he had summarized it in that word, just as his brother was about to wrap his arms around him – making the younger Italian back away in fright. Romano didn't mean it – he was happy Feliciano was alive. At the same time shocked to find him and Germany so intimate together. And naturally, he was annoyed that it took so long for him to wake up. Then, he was also relieved that Italy even woke up to begin with. But he was frustrated and downright appalled that he and the blond would be doing… _things_, and things like **that** even, despite the recent events, "That's all you have to say for yourself?!"

"Now, now, Lovi-" Spain attempted to calm down his half of the Italian brothers.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down!" Romano's voice rose extremely fast, "I was so fucking worried about you – so close to actually _murdering myself_ in my own self-loathing because I wasn't able to save you and I find you here, giggling like some teenaged-girl, in the arms of that potato-bastard, no less?!"

At this point, Italy had backed so away from his screaming brother that his back touched Germany's muscular chest, "Now, Romano-" Germany started, but Romano sent daggers at him, if looks could kill.

"As for _**you**_!" Romano attempted to point a threatening finger at him, Spain pulling his arms down the moment they shot up, "_You're_ the reason Feliciano fell into a situation like this the first place! You just_ had_ to tell him you'd come back for him as a child, and made sure he waited centuries, _**centuries you asshole**_, before you remembered everything you did?! What kind of sick bastard are you?!" he tried to hold back tears, "I saw you! France was the one who _gave_ you to Prussia! He was the first to find you and never knew who you are and you revised your name to Germany when you forgot absolutely _everything_! And I could feel every pain, bitter heartache and twisted vein that my brother felt…"

Germany was a loss at words: he never pegged Romano as the sensitive type. Well, then again, he and Feliciano _were_ twins – they must have things in common.

"Romano," the blond German began nervously, "I know that I've made several mistakes – from leaving Italy as Holy Rome, down to the moments when I nearly lost him just recently. However," he wrapped his arms around the Italian in front of him, "I do love Feliciano very much, and I'm willing to make up for every single second he'd waited for me. Because regardless of what name I'd chosen to take, he was still the only one in my heart."

Hearing that statement, Feliciano sighed a soft, "Ve~" And turned to embrace the taller man, "Ludwig."

"Good." Romano had wiped his eyes dry and reached out for Spain's hand for comfort, which the Spaniard gave willingly, with a knowing chuckle to add, "But just so you know, I'll be watching very closely." He turned to his lover and jerked his head, before the emerald-eyed Spaniard's eyes widened.

"Oh, right," he smiled as he kissed the back of Lovino's hand tenderly, "Lovi and I have something to tell you two – but you kind of have to promise not to tell anyone just yet."

Germany and Italy exchanged nervous glances.

Lovino blushed furiously as he dove into Spain's arms, right before the he said, "Lovino and I would like to get married."

**X.o.X**

France had run through the front door, disregarded his suitcase at the doorstep, galloped up the steps and sprinted through the hallway to get to the room that England held himself in. Bursting through the door, he found the Brit quite alone, sitting on his pillows, tears in his eyes – which he quickly wiped away, hearing the door open.

"Wh-who's there?" he asked, turning to the direction of the sound.

"So, it hasn't worked?" the Frenchman asked, "It really isn't going away until we use magic to take it?"

Realizing that it was France, England turned away, "I'm afraid so."

He knew that the Englishman wasn't looking, so France smiled an innocent one, playing upon worry and relief, as he approached and sat on England's bedside, "It's going to be fine, Arthur," he whispered gently, "We're going to make sure you'll be back in tip-top shape, _mon ami._" And he cupped his hands around the other's face, gently making England face him, "We're not going to give up on you just yet."

"A-are you serious?" demanded England, "You bloody git, you _know_ I can't see you so I can't tell if-"

But France laughed heartily, surprising the Brit, "Do you actually think I would want to cause you any real harm?"

England remained silent, a faint blush appearing in his cheeks.

"I used to acknowledge you as my brother, my family," France began, lightly caressing the side of England's face, brushing away bristles of blond hair away from the bushy eyebrows that hid light, sea-green eyes, "And it's never changed since, _Angleterre._ You and I, as you say often, 'are like an old married couple'."

"Oh. Right."

The third voice appeared from the door, and an obviously-green-with-jealousy America stood by the doorway. He stared at the proximity of England and France before nodding and coughing, "I guess that means I chose well when I called _you_ for help," he couldn't help the disappointment, despair and anguish in his voice, "I'll be going now, England. I think you're in safe hands."

And without even waiting for the Brit's response, he walked out.

"Was that Al-?"

"Shit." And before the Englishman could even demand about what's going on, France had run out to chase America, "America!"

He was at the door by the time France had caught up, and a familiar voice echoed in his ears once the oak doors opened, "Ah! Brother! You're still here?"

Canada came into perfect view as America moved aside to let him in. Canada had noticed the tears welling in his eyes, "Did something-?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," and the American walked straight out of the door, not even bothering to look back.

The young Canadian – who, at the time, thought wisely to not bring his polar bear – ran straight up to France to ask what was wrong, the question evident in his face. France sighed and ruffled young Canada's hair, "He caught me being a little sentimental with England and thought that we were having a…" the statement died in his tongue.

"Hidden relationship?" Canada suggested cheekily.

France could only laugh, "_Oui, mon ange,_" he replied, taking Canada's hands into his, "I do suppose that not telling anyone has quite a lot of disadvantages, _Mathieu._"

Canada sighed as France walked him up the stairs, "I suppose it _is_ time for England to know," he started, "And I think he, of all people, would have seen it coming,"

"Well, he is in a similar situation, is he not?" asked the older man.

The younger man scowled, "Yeah, but with you talking to England so intimately, I think you just broke the chances of that, _papa_," he teased.

As a response, France gave Canada a small peck on the cheek before they both decided that America will know what he needs to know as soon as he got back from his country. He should also have known it before now, except that he so stupidly believed that France actually thought of England as a lover – in which case, of course, America has never been more wrong, since Canada had always been with France.

**X.o.X**

"I don't know if I said something to make you think this was okay-aru."

China had been invited by Japan to stay in his house while they wait for Italy's awakening. The young Asian had also invited Prussia – to whom he had a lot of questions about – but none of them knew that the tall, looming Russian would be tagging along.

"I think you want answers about what happened back there, don't you?" Russia asked, his usual terror-inducing smile playing upon his lips, making the shorter man quiver.

The two of them had stayed in a room while Japan had gone to make tea, asking for the German's assistance. China had downright refused to meet Russia's gaze, and the smile upon the taller man's face faltered.

"Do… do you hate me that much?"

Eyes widened, and when China turned to Russia, he found that it was indeed true – Russia had grimaced and showed a slight sign of true emotion, "Wh-what?"

"You, Yao," began the Russian, amethyst eyes gaining a thin sheen of liquid, "Do you hate me?" China turned away in an attempt to avoid the answer, "I know that I constantly want to get you back – to make you become one with me, and I say that to some of the other nations as well, in an attempt to make me visible to them, but you… You most of all. I meant that for you most of all."

China felt a rush of blood rise to his cheeks, "What are you talking about-aru?"

"…Don't you already know?"

With that statement, China swiftly turned back to him and cried out in a loud voice, "Of course I do!" and his eyes filled, just as he attempted to drop his escalating voice, "How do you think I feel?" he demanded, "Don't you know how torn I am when it comes to you?!... Aru. I can't exactly help how I feel about you after the tension you have with my country!"

"But… How about me, as an individual?" Amethyst eyes met amber and China turned away again. But this time, Russia walked towards him and lifted his chin to meet his gaze, "Answer me, please?"

"As the People's Republic of China, of course I can't help but doubt you always," began the smaller man, "But, Ivan… I, as Yao… I've always loved you."

The taller man seemed so pleased with the answer that he bent down to give the Chinese man a soft, chaste kiss, "I'm glad to hear that," he whispered, before giving him another one, only deeper and more passionate – even earning a soft moan from the smaller man.

Japan and Prussia, upon entering the room at that exact moment, nearly dropped the tea and sweets they carried respectively.

* * *

**A/N:** If you want to see Spain and Lovino's wedding, please do tell ;) I still have to formulate that because I'm pretty sure Feliciano will force him into a dress, don't you? Thank you very much for reading! *bows*

Philippines: Yes! Thank you~ I don't get to be in stories often, so this is one opportunity for me to tell you who I am! *grins*

Uh... Yes, yes it is, dear.


End file.
